


Kisses are Not Confessions

by Empress_DL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, flustered keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Summary: This is my entry for Akira's (YaoiVos)  writing prompt





	Kisses are Not Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I did this at midnight but I really wanted to submit something before the deadline so... yeah :)

Keith walked into the training room to find Lance nervously pacing the floor. 

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked skeptically.

Lance let out a yelp of surprise. "K-Keith! You're already here?!" 

Keith raised an eyebrow in response. "I always come to the training room at this time" 

"R-right" Lance cleared his threat before continuing but was stopped by Keith. 

"Did you want something, Lance" Keith said acting nonchalant. _Lance's presence was making him feel nervous and he didn't like it. Coming here was supposed to help him calm down not confuse him more._ Suddenly Lance's mood does a complete one-eighty, switching from nervous to annoyed. 

"Nice to see you too, _mullet_ " He responds rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

Keith feels his heart skip a beat. _A simple nickname shouldn't affect him like this. He didn't like it one bit._

"I told you not to call me that." Keith says feeling his lips form a scowl. 

"Why, you gonna stop me, _Keith_ " Lance says testing Keith's patience.

"Maybe I will, _Lance_ " Keith spits back, using his name as an insult as he ignored the fact that he actually adored the way it rolled off his tongue. 

Keith and Lance both start advancing towards each other till their both standing chest to chest in the middle of the training room. 

"Do something then" Lance shouts in his face trying as hard as he can to not stare at his lips. _This is not the time for that, Lance!_

"You're so annoying" Keith yells before he suddenly grabs Lance by his face and smashes their lips together. Lance blinks as he processes what's happening. _K-Keith is kissing him! Keith Kogane is making out with him!_

Lance finally let's his body relax into the kiss but it's too late Keith is already pulling away. 

"Sh-shit sorry" Keith sputters as his face turns a deep shade of red. He throws his hands over his face as he lets out a loud groan. "Ughhhh, that's not what I meant to do!" 

Lance feels a small smile creep onto his face as he watches Keith be adorably flustered. 

"The confession is supposed to come before the kiss, you know that right?" 

Keith let's out another loud groan before shoving Lance playfully in the shoulder. "Shut up" 

Lance let's out a small chuckle before wrapping his arms around Keith. "It's fine, mullet. I like you too." 

Keith relaxes in his arms before turning to look at him. "What where you doing in here anyways?" 

"Oh um...I WASN'T planning how to confess to you." He says with a sheepish smile. 

"Oh" is all Keith responds before a small smile forms on his face. "That would've been nice." 

Lance leans down and gives him a small peck on the lips. "Well, at least now I don't have to go through that embarrassment."

"I mean you could still do it" Keith says hopefully. 

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to go help Hunk with cooking." Lance suddenly announces as he let's go of Keith and starts heading towards the door. 

"Bye Babe"

"We're not dating, Lance" Keith yells back as he watches him disappear through the door. 

"We will be" 

"Wait what!"Keith shouts back, not getting a response.

"Wait, get back here! This conversation isn't over yet!Lannnnce" 


End file.
